vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Квантовая логика
Квантовая логика — набор правил в математической физике и квантовой механике для рассуждения о предложениях, которые учитывают принципы квантовой теории. Эта область исследований была основана в 1936 году работой Гаритом Бирхофом и Джоном фон Нейманом, которые пытались примирить очевидную несогласованность классической алгебре логики с фактами по поводу измерения дополнительных переменных в квантовой механике, как например позиция и инерция.А. А. Печенкин. Философия науки и квантовая механика Квантовая логика может быть сформулирована как измененная версия логики высказываний. Она имеет несколько свойств, которые ясно отличают её от классической логики. В частности, отсутствие дистрибутивности: p\;\mathrm{AND}\;(q\;\mathrm{OR}\;r)=(p\;\mathrm{AND}\;q)\;\mathrm{OR}\;(p\;\mathrm{AND}\;r) , где символы p , q и r — логические переменные. Чтобы проиллюстрировать, почему дистрибутивный закон не работает, рассмотрим движущуюся по прямой частицу. Далее, пусть логические переменные p , q и r имеют следующие значения: * p= «частица двигается вправо»; * q= «частица слева от начала координат»; * r= «частица справа от начала координат». Тогда предложение « q\;\mathrm{OR}\;r » всегда верно, точно как и p\;\mathrm{AND}\;(q\;\mathrm{OR}\;r)=\mathrm{TRUE}. (Неверно, т.к. p\;\mathrm{AND}\;\mathrm{TRUE}=p , а не \mathrm{TRUE}. ) С другой стороны, « p\;\mathrm{AND}\;q » и « p\;\mathrm{AND}\;r » неверны, так как требуют более жёстких условий одновременных значений позиции и инерции, что не возможно по принципу неопределённости Гейзенберга. Поэтому (p\;\mathrm{AND}\;q)\;\mathrm{OR}\;(p\;\mathrm{AND}\;r)=\mathrm{FALSE} и дистрибутивность не может существовать. Вообразите лабораторию, которая имеет аппаратуру, необходимую для измерения скорости пули, выпущеной из огнестрельного оружия. Тщательно подбирая условия температуры, влажности, давление и так далее такое же огнестрельное оружие выстрелит неоднократно и взятые измерения скоростей. Это даст некоторое распределение скоростей. Однако мы не будем добираться точно так значение для каждого индивидуального измерения, для каждого кластера измерений, мы ожидали бы, что эксперимент приводит к такому же распределению скоростей. В частности, мы можем ожидать назначить распределения вероятностей предложениям как например {≤ скорость ≤ b}. Это руководства естественно, чтобы предложить, что при управляемых условиях подготовки, измерение классической системы может описать мероприятие вероятности на пространстве состояний. Эта же статистическая структура также присутствует в квантовой механике. Мероприятие квантовой вероятности функция P определяется на Q со значениями в 0,1 таком, что P(0) =0, P(I) =1 и если {Ei}i - последовательность парами ортогональных элементов Q тогда справедлива следующая теорема: Теорема Эндрю Глизона: Пусть H - отделимое комплексное Гильбертово пространство как минимум размерности 3. Оператор S не обязательно отрицателен (это все собственные значения не отрицательны) и следа 1. Такой оператор часто называется оператором плотности. Физики обычно расценивают оператор плотности, как представляется (возможно бесконечность) матрицей плотности относительно некоторого ортонормального основания. Для более конкретной информации о статистике квантовых систем, посмотрите квантовую статистическую механику. Литература * Васюков В. Л. Квантовая логика. — М.: ПЕР СЭ, 2005. — 191. — ISBN 5-9292-0142-0 * Van Fraassen B.C. The Labyrinth of Quantum Logic, Logico-algebraic approach to quantum mechanics. Vol 1. Dordrecht-Boston: Reidel, 1975. * G. Birkhoff and J. von Neumann, The Logic of Quantum Mechanics, vol 37, 1936. * D. Cohen, An Introduction to Hilbert Space and Quantum Logic, Springer-Verlag, 1989. This is a thorough but elementary and well-illustrated introduction, suitable for advanced undergraduates. * D. Finkelstein, Matter, Space and Logic, Boston Studies in the Philosophy of Science vol V, 1969 * A. Gleason, Measures on the Closed Subspaces of a Hilbert Space, Journal of Mathematics and Mechanics, 1957. * R. Kadison, Isometries of Operator Algebras, Annals of Mathematics, vol 54 pp 325-338, 1951 * G. Ludwig, Mathematical Foundations of Quantum Mechanics, Springer-Verlag, 1983. * G. Mackey, Mathematical Foundations of Quantum Mechanics, W. A. Benjamin, 1963 (paperback reprint by Dover 2004). * J. von Neumann, Mathematical Foundations of Quantum Mechanics, Princeton University Press, 1955. Reprinted in paperback form. Примечания Категория:Квантовая физика Категория:Логика Категория:Квантовый компьютер